La promesa de un corredor
by Rui Redfield
Summary: Newt antes de la llegada de Thomas al Área, era uno de los mejores corredores. Alby lo atesoraba por dicho talento tanto que llegó a quererlo mas que como a un amigo. Pero un día sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.


**Hola Larchitos, hoy les traigo mi primer Fic y como se abran dado cuenta es sobre Maze Runner. La gran y maravillosa saga. Trata sobre Newt por que es uno de mis Larchos favoritos.**

**Tiene spoliers de THE DEATH CURE**

**Ninguno de los personajes, sobre nombres, lugares me pertenecen a mi si no a James Deshner el genialisimo autor de esta saga.**

**Espero les guste, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.**

UNA PROMESA

Era un día totalmente hundido en tranquilidad. El área se mantenía en orden. Todos acataban las indicaciones de sus encargados, y hacían todo al pie de la letra.

Así mismo, como todos los días, los corredores ya se encontraban dentro del laberinto; estudiándolo y memorizándolo.

Alby quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol, miraba inquieto una de las entradas del Área y de reojo su reloj digital.

Alby esperaba ansioso la llegada de su mejor amigo, Newt. Pero Alby quería que Newt fuera algo más que su amigo, deseaba tenerlo junto a él, abrazarlo y darle todo su amor. Sin embargo, no lo hacía. Creía que si demostraba sentimientos como esos a las demás Habitantes, su respeto como el líder del Área acabaría en un solo instante. Pero aún tenía esas insoportables ganas de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Aun teniendo en cuenta que Newt es uno de los mejores corredores del Área, conocía los riesgos que implicaba ser un corredor y que en cualquier momento podría ser atacado por un maldito penitente, ser pinchado y pasar por la horrible transformación.

Alby se sentía un cobarde. Saber que él no era un corredor y no ponía su vida en riesgo como Newt, lo hacía sentir patético. Pero él sabía que debía estar ahí para cuidar de los demás Habitantes.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar que algún día un asqueroso penitente pinchara a su amado, le destrozaba el corazón. Fue ese el motivo por el cual el esta parado en ese árbol. Siempre vigila hasta la hora de que los muros se cierren que su amado vuelva con vida.

Alby suspiro, ya era hora. Newt entraría en cualquier momento por ese lugar.

Pronto logro divisar como se acercaba jadeando y lleno de sudor.

Alby se despegó del árbol y se dirigió a la finca. Con solo ver su llegada, le daba la fortaleza de continuar siendo el líder.

Esto se volvió una rutina. Alby todos los días se dirigía a los muros en la espera de Newt. Newt nunca se enteró de estas acciones a pesar que el era la principal causa.

Xxxx

Una noche, Sartén preparo una cena especial. Se celebraba un año en el Laberinto, todos debían festejar por sus esfuerzos y el empeño que han puesto por escapar.

-Esta noche les aseguro que se sentirán como dioses después de probar todos los banquetes que he preparado- Anuncio Sartén antes de alguien tomara un bocado.

Sentados juntos, Newt, Alby y Minho, miraban el ánimo de todos los Habitantes, disfrutaban ese momento como ningún otro.

Newt desde su regreso permaneció muy callado y distante. Pero a nadie le sorprendió, llevaba varios días algo irritable algo andaba mal en él. Minho le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo hizo salir de su mundo de pensamientos. Esboso una sonrisa algo forzada, se puso de pie y le hablo a Sartén.

-¿No creen que deberíamos recibir algunas palabras de nuestro líder?- Alby reacciono con un leve brinquito.

-Ja – Interrumpió Minho- ¿Desde cuándo ese Larcho es el…- Newt le lanzo una mirada suplicante y algo amenazadora para que se callara. Minho vacilo pero finalmente decidió ceder a las expresiones de Newt.- Desacuerdo, escuchemos las garlopas palabras de este Larcho.-Miro a Alby con una sonrisa forzada.

Alby un poco avergonzado por la actitud de Minho y el repentino alago de Newt, se puso de pie y frente a todos los habitantes con una sonrisa serena les dijo:

-Shanks, todo hemos trabajado muy duro estos días. Esta cena tómenla como una celebración a todos nosotros y nuestros esfuerzos para encontrar una salida de este miertero Laberinto- Miro fijamente a Newt a los ojos. Esta tenía que ser la noche que le diría todo. Decirle que desde el día que despertaron en el Laberinto lo amaba con pasión y lujuria.- Que todos disfruten de esta cena.

Todos los habitantes dentro de la finca comenzaron a silbar y a gritar de alegría. Después de tanto tiempo, o por primera vez desde su llegada, mostraban algo de alegría y felicidad.

Alby volvió a su lugar. De inmediato se decidió a cenar. Quería hablar con Newt lo más pronto posible. Observaba con desesperación como comía con lentitud Newt. Si, lo sabía. Sabía que él era un completo egoísta al no dejar que Newt disfrutara de ese delicioso alimento.

Minho fue el primero en terminar, se levantó y estiro los músculos.

-Uf…- se sacudió las sobras de comida que habían resbalado por su playera.- Newt, recuerda que no debes aborasarte con la comida. Eres un corredor y como tal no debes perder el físico.- Su rostro se llenó de una sonrisa burlona.- Si te vuelves un flojo, yo mismo me encargare de que los penitentes te devoren.

Newt solo dejo ver una sonrisa algo incomoda por el comentario.

-Esa es buena. Después de todo sé que soy delicioso para ellos.-Di una pequeña risita y seguido suspiro. Newt continuaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Alby frunció el ceño. Nunca le habían agradado los comentarios estúpidos que Minho le hacía a Newt. Sentía que se un día veía triste u ofendido a Newt, le rompería la cara a Minho hasta dejarlo sin habla.

Newt se levantó. Había dejado casi la mitad de la comida en su plato. Newt no quería parecer un devorador pero exageraba las cosas a dejar tanta comida. Tomo su plato y lo llevo a la cocina para limpiarlo.

Fuera de la vista de Newt, Minho le lanza una mirada amenazadora a Alby.

-Alby- dijo en un tono no muy fuerte pero agresivo- Tengo algo que hablar con tigo a solas.

Alby, no quería perder su tiempo hablando con Minho, él quería toda la noche para él y Newt. Sin embargo sabía que no tenía opción. Minho no lo dejaría en paz hasta escucharlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Minho?- Pregunto molesto mientras se ponía de pie.- Espero que se trate de algo importante. Tengo algo pendiente y no…- Minho lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Silencio, Shank. Relájate y escúchame.- Se dio la vuelta- Sígueme.

Alby miro la cocina, vio que Newt hablaba con Sartén. Sin duda alguna se daría prisa en regresar con Newt.

xxxx

Caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto oscuro. Todo estaba en penumbra, pero la luz que reflejaba la luna era suficiente para que fueran divisibles sus rostros.

Alby se recargo en una de las paredes de cuarto. Minho se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a él.

-Escucha- Comenzó Minho- Ya me contaron unos Shanks que te han visto muchos días vigilando la entrada del Norte.- Lanzo una mirada irritable.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces todos los días ahí?

Alby supo que algo andaba mal.

-Eso es algo que no te importa. Además de que te sorprende soy el líder y debo estar al tanto de tod…

-¡Esa es la mentira más garlopa que he escuchado!- interrumpió Minho de golpe.- Sé que estás ahí porque ese es camino que toma Newt.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con todo esto.- Alby comenzó a mostrar furia en su mirada. Minho le ocultaba algo.

-Escucha. Solo te hare la aclaración que no puedes meterte con Newt porque…- Una brisa helada paso por el cuarto oscuro.- Newt es mío.

Lleno de furia, Alby lo tomo de la camisa.

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! Estas enfermo si piensas que Newt es tuyo.-Se tranquilizó un poco. Fue suficiente para que Minho pudiera zafarse se él.

- Es simple. Aléjate de Newt y todo estará bien.

-Ja, ya quisieras.

-Por favor, ¿Crees que sabes todo sobre Newt?- Alby puso cara de confundido. Minho, prosiguió.- Ser un corredor es demasiado frustrante, cansado y crees que todos tus esfuerzos son una mera mierda.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?, Newt no es un garlopo amargado como tu.- Había algo de inseguridad en sus palabras.

-Sí, Newt siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, pero… ¿Sabes por qué?

Alby se llenó de una total inseguridad y miedo por escuchar la que se avecinaba. Minho al ver la reacción de Alby, lanzo una mirada victoriosa y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-La razón por la que Newt mantenga algo de felicidad es porque siempre que terminamos nuestro trabajo en el cuarto de mapas y todos los demás corredores se van, nos quedamos por "el pago de día".- Minho dio una maliciosa risita.- Créeme, Newt siempre que se entrega a mí, me grita por mas, se aferra a mi cintura, saborea y disfruta de la excitación que le provoco, ah y claro, nunca olvida mencionar que sobre todas las cosas me ama a mí y solo a mí.

Alby le metió un puñetazo en el estómago, tirándolo a l suelo, se arrojó hacia él. En el piso Minho luchaba por quitárselo de encima dándole patadas el en estómago y puñetazos en el rostro. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar cerca de la victoria, ambos se gritaban insultos mientras se golpeaban. Alby sangraba de la boca mientras Minho sangraba de la nariz.

De pronto llegaron corriendo Newt y Gally, con detrás de ellos un grupo pequeño de habitantes.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- Grito Newt mientras buscaba la forma de quitar de encima de Minho a Alby.

-¡Paren!- Gritó Gally mientras se acercaba a Minho, pero en menos de un segundo recibió un puñetazo de Alby que lo hizo caer al suelo.- ¡Estúpidos! fíjense de lo que están haciendo.

-¡Basta!, ¡Por favor detente Alby!- Grito Newt con una desesperada e implorante voz.

Parando Alby lo miro. Lucia furioso sin embargo sus ojos estaban llenos de una profunda tristeza, Newt realmente estaba enfadado. Minho aprovechando que su contrincante lo había perdido de vista, lo golpeo en el estómago. Alby cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Minho seguía lleno de ira y para el aun no terminaba la pelea; estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Cuando Minho se preparó para otro golpe, dos habitantes lo tomaron con fuerza de donde pudieron, Minho se resistía pero después de unos segundos dejo de resistirse.

Con la cara roja de tanto gritar, Newt se paró frente a ambos. Los miro y cerró los puños con fuerza.

-¡Los dos van conmigo al cuarto de mapas ahora!- Sin decir más, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Minho, lleno de sangre en la cara, vacilo si seguirlo, pero en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba siguiendo a su amigo.

Respirando agitadamente Alby se puso de pie. Todos los habitantes presentes murmuraban y evitaban la mirada de Alby, fue una escena que nunca antes habían visto y con solo hecho de ver a su líder vencido los hacia dudar sobre él.

Ignorándolos, Alby se limpió el rostro, la sangrada ya se había detenido. Miro hacia donde Minho y Newt fueron; el cuarto de mapas. Ese lugar donde Minho le hacía cosas lujuriosas y sucias a su amado. El dolor era punzante, era un dolor en su interior, un dolor emocional. Algo nervioso por lo que se acercaba, decidió y tras los dos chicos.

Xxx

Dentro del cuarto de mapas, Newt se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sentado sobre la mesa; su pelo rubio se deslizaba suavemente sobre sus hombros, su rostro brillaba con la brillante luz del cuarto, sus ojos llenos de furia resaltaban sobre todo lo mencionado.

-¿Y?- pregunto a la vez que rompía el tétrico silencio de la habitación. Frente a él, sentados cada uno en una silla de madera, Minho y Alby no parecían querer dar una respuesta.- Bien- dijo en un tono severo.- Escuchen Larchos, si no empiezan a hablar me encargaré que los encierren en el cuarto oscuro hasta que ambos terminen dándome perdón de rodillas.

-Alby y yo- dijo Minho por primera vez desde que entraron al cuarto. Su voz sonaba algo insegura pero no era tan notable.- discutimos unos asuntos personales.

- ¿Cuáles eran esos asuntos personales, Minho?

-Le pedí que nos dieran mejor trato a los corredores-en su cara se figuró una leve sonrisa.- pero él se enojó. Dijo que le valía una mera garlopa los corredores, que le daba igual si eran pinchados pues se suponía que cada quien cuida de si mismo.

Intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Newt abrió los ojos de par en par. Pensar que Alby no era más que un egoísta e indiferente en los problemas de los demás, lo había herido. El consideraba a Alby uno de sus mejores amigos, no quería saber que no le importaba para nada.

-¿Es cierto eso…Alby?

Pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el cuarto oscuro, Alby considero que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego a Minho. Sabía que lastimaría a Newt, pero que otra opción tenia; decirle que se peleó por que le contaron como se lo tiraban en el cuarto de mapas. Eso era ridículo y solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Si…- le dolió que esa simple palabra saliera de su boca. Sabía que Newt se ofendería.

Newt puso una cara de decepción. Parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo como un niño a encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar, pero de inmediato alzo la voz y retomo la calma.

-Estúpidos Larchos, ¿se rompieron la cara por una tontería como esta?. Realmente me dan pena. En especial de tu parte Alby.

El dolor de su interior incremento al notar lo que había logrado; Newt lo odiaba.

-Lo siento Newt, pero si Alby supiera escuchar y controlar sus emociones, todo estaría de maravilla.- sin dirigir una mirada a ninguno de los dos, salió del cuarto de mapas.

Cuando ya no era visible la figura de Minho, mirando a Newt, Alby se puso de pie. Desesperado iba a contarle lo que realmente sucedió, pero al mover siquiera la boca Newt lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir algo.-se bajó de la mesa y se paró junto a la puerta.- Con lo que dijo Minho ya todo me quedo muy en claro.- con la cara ensombrecida salió de la habitación.

Lleno de dolor, pasa las manos por su rostro. Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto una completa mierda. Ya nada importaba. Sabía que Newt lo odiaba, eso era suficiente para tirar la toalla en toda esperanza de vivir. Salió de la habitación y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió al bosquecillo, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie durante un tiempo.

Xxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Alby despertó más temprano de lo usual. Aún estaba un poco oscuro pero logro divisar a los árboles que lo rodeaban con sus largas ramas y la salida hacia el Laberinto. La noche anterior durmió fuera de la finca, no acostumbraba a hacerlo pero lo que sucedió lo presiono demasiado, por lo tanto prefirió estar lejos de todos los habitantes.

Se puso de pie. Le dolían los músculos y la cabeza, pero lo que realmente lo molestaba era un dolor en su cuello. Seguramente anoche durmió en una posición no muy adecuada. Camino hacia la parte central del Area. Diviso a todos los corredores; estaban ya por terminar con el calentamiento, en cuestión de minutos los muros abrirían el camino al Laberinto. Lentamente volteo la cabeza hacia el muro que más conocía; el muro por donde salía Newt.

Estirando las piernas y revisando su reloj, Newt se preparaba para salir disparado al Laberinto en cuanto se abriera. Su cabellera rubia brillaba con los primeros rayos de luz del día. Alby no miraba su rostro pero sabía que no estaba feliz.

Alby se sintió un idiota al recordar que fue por su culpa que Newt estuviera tan enojado. Sintió unas ganas desesperadas de correr abrazarlo, besarlo y explicarle lo que realmente sucedió la noche anterior. Solo había una cosa que no le permitía avanzar: las palabras de Minho. Esas hirientes palabras que describían como Newt disfrutaba de Minho y como imploraba por su amor.

Con un fuerte crujido, los muros se apartaron dejando libre el camino de los corredores. Newt salió disparado al Laberinto. Alby vio cómo su pelo se elevaba con el aire y en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos Newt desaparecía por el Laberinto.

Decidido a retomar su autoridad, Alby se dirigió a la finca. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Xxxx

Llego la hora. Calculando el tiempo y recargado en el mismo árbol, Alby esperaba a Newt. Sabía que Newt era el segundo de los corredores en llegar, llegaba como 25 minutos antes de que los muros se cerraran. Minho ya estaba entrando; se dirigía al cuarto de mapas. Al verlo, quería ir a golpearlo, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, se tomó toda la tarde para reflexionar, en cuanto llegara Newt hablaría con él.

Pasaron los minutos y no había rastros de Newt. Faltaban solo 15 minutos para que el Área se sellara. "Algo no anda bien" pensó a la vez le echaba un vistazo al cuarto de mapas. Todos los corredores estaban adentro menos Newt. La mayoría de los Habitantes ya estaban cenando o incluso durmiendo, Alby estaba prácticamente solo.

Sin vacilar más, corrió asía el Laberinto. Sabía que entrar al Laberinto no estaba permitido a menos que fueras un corredor. Pero esta situación era diferente para Alby; su mejor amigo estaba aún adentro y debería haber llegado hace un par de minutos. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya estaba rodeado de dos grandes muros llenos de lianas. El Laberinto lo consumía a cada paso que daba. Newt le había contado como los corredores Sabían por donde habían pasado; cortaban lianas al inicio de cada camino. Busco las lianas. Al encontrar una, hecho un vistazo a su reloj. En 7 minutos el Área se sellaría. Apresuro el paso. Dio varias vueltas a la derecha, a la izquierda y lo encontró. Se paralizo al instante.

Tirado en el piso, un charco de sangre cubría el rostro de Newt.

-¡Newt!- Gritó fuertemente Alby. Un grito tan fuerte que tal vez fue escuchado hasta la cocina de Sartén. Un pensamiento atroz lo invadió: "Está muerto". Se mordió un dedo para alejar ese horrendo pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía pensar cosas tan horrendas?, eso no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

Saliendo del trance, corrió asía su amigo. Estaba a punto de levantarlo cuando pensó que primero debería revisarlo. Estaba sangrando de la cabeza y su pelo había absorbido buena parte de la sangre, sus manos estaban cortadas (pareciera que tomo algo con fuerza que lo corto), sus brazos estaban en buen estado, pero una de sus piernas parecía rota. Le tomo el pulso; seguía con vida. Eso lo lleno de un gran alivio; encontrar a su amigo con vida era suficiente. Busco un manera de levantarlo sin lastimarlo, pero de inmediato sonó su reloj; 5 minutos para cerrarse los muros. La angustia y la desesperación lo invadieron. Ágilmente paso ambos brazos debajo de la espalda de Newt. Lo levantó recargando el pecho de Newt contra el suyo. "Esta pesado" pensó al mismo tiempo que difícilmente lograba poner el cuerpo de Newt en su espalda para así tomarlo de las piernas para no dejar caer su inconsciente cuerpo.

Una vez listo, corrió Asia el Área; pasó por las zonas marcadas. Se le hizo eterno el camino de regreso; tenía que regular el paso sino en cualquier momento Newt podría resbalársele y caer. "No lo lograre" se dijo mientras volvía a mirar su reloj; un minuto y medio, y aún no divisaba el Área. Al dar vuelta asía la derecha por séptima vez, y divisó los muros del Área que estaban empezando a cerrarse. Dio un grito desesperado y aumentó la velocidad. Aún le quedaban unos cuantos metros cuando piso algo que lo hizo tropezar. Sintió como soltaba el cuerpo de Newt, pero increíblemente logró mantenerse de pie al tiempo que recupero agarre del cuerpo de su amigo. Continúo corriendo hasta que lo logró: había entrado al Área.

Jadeando, colocó suavemente el cuerpo de Newt en el piso. Un grupo de Habitantes que estaban cerca miraron impactados lo acababa de suceder.

-¡No se queden ahí!, ¡Traigan a los Docs. ! -les grito a la vez que limpiaba el rostro sangrado de Newt.

Como un rayo de luz, aparecieron los Docs. Con detrás de ellos Minho y más Habitantes. Los Docs. fueron los primeros en llegar y lo revisaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó un de los Docs.

-No lo sé- murmuro tan bajo que nadie lo escucho. Tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso, los Docs. lo levantaron y velozmente lo llevaron a la Finca.

Alby comenzó a caminar asía la Finca, pero una mano lo apretó fuertemente del brazo evitando que avanzara. Volteo asía el que lo detenía; Minho. Tenía una mirada incomprensible; parecía enojado pero a la vez a punto de soltar llanto.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- le preguntó de golpe. -¿Qué hacia allá afuera con Newt?- Alby ni siquiera se movió. Minho alzo más su tono de voz a la vez que lo apretaba con más fuerza- ¡Te pregunte ¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Responde!

-¡No lo sé!- grito tan furiosamente que Minho lo soltó. –No llegaba del Laberinto como todos los días. Me preocupe y fui a buscarlo, y lo único que encontré fue su cuerpo lleno de sangre.- la última palabra sonó más fuerte que las demás.

Minho no respondió. Caminando más velozmente olvido a Minho y entró a la Finca.

Xxxx

Dentro de la Finca, los Docs. limpiaban y curaban las heridas de Newt. Alby junto con Minho esperaban impacientes fuera de la habitación. Llevaban ya un par de horas esperando. Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido ni una sola palabra. De pronto de la puerta salió un de los Docs. sosteniendo un grupo de toallas llenas de sangre. Minho iba a decir algo pero al instante se detuvo; no sabía que era lo debía decir. El Doc. miró a ambos chicos y les lanzo una sonrisa.

-Todo está saliendo bien. Revisamos y no tiene signo de haber sido pinchado por un penitente – coloco las toallas en una silla y tomo otras limpias que estaban en la silla de alado de Minho.- Perdió mucha sangre. – Eso comentarios no eran nada agradables para Alby ni para Minho.- Pero se recuperara rápidamente de la herida en cabeza, pero…- guardo un breve silencio. El Doc. no encontraba las palabras apropiadas.- bueno, hay un problema con una de sus extremidades.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Minho levantándose de su silla.

Alby prefirió tomarse las cosas con calma, pero estaba impaciente por saber.

-Al principio pensamos que se había roto la pierna, pero al revisar bien descubrimos que solo había roto su rodilla.- Minho se paralizo de inmediato.-Aún no ha despertado debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Pero sé que cuando se entere no será de su agrado.

-¿Sabe lo que acaba de decir?- murmuro Alby mirando asía la nada.- Nunca más podrá volver a caminar bien. Ya no será un corredor.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo pedazo de garlopa!- grito Minho al mismo tiempo que tomaba al Doc. de la camisa.

-Lo lamento, créeme quisiéramos hacer algo mas pero conoces la situación en la que estamos.- intentó soltarse pero Minho lo estrello contra la pared dándole un fuerte golpe.- Viejo, tranquilízate.

-Suéltalo, Minho- dijo Alby.- Él no tiene la culpa.

Ya estaba de pie junto a su compañero apunto de alejar su mano cuando de repente el otro Doc. salió de la habitación.

-¡Ha despertado!- grito mientras se limpiaba la frente con una toalla sucia.

Ambos chicos se impactaron al escuchar la noticia. Minho soltó al otro Doc. y corrió a la habitación. Alby tardo más en procesar lo escuchado; por fin podría ver otra vez sano y salvo a su mejor amigo, pero no sabía que decirle. Camino lentamente asía la habitación. Al entrar vio a Minho abrazando fuertemente a Newt, quien sentado sobre la cama. Alby miro el rostro de Newt; estaba pálido, tenía los labios secos y sus ojos estaban levemente rojos.

-Newt, ¿Qué te sucedió, Shank?- dijo suavemente Minho.

Newt parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar, o más bien energías para decir toda una explicación. Su mirada no mostraba emociones.

-¿Newt?- preguntó Alby a la vez que se paraba aun lado de la cama.- ¿Te sientes bien?- se sintió un gran idiota. ¿Cómo le preguntaba si se sentía bien si acaba de ver lo mal que estaba todo su cuerpo? – Si me necesitas estaré todo el rato aquí.

-Debes descansar- interrumpió Minho. Pareciese que no le importaba lo que Alby decía, pero en realidad solo trataba de ayudar como él.- Te traeré un vaso con agua. – Se apartó de Newt, se levantó y poso su mirada sobre Alby.- Te lo encargo en lo que traigo el vaso con agua.- al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Durante unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para Alby, el silencio reino por la habitación. Newt tosió, movió lentamente la cabeza asía Alby.

-¿Quién me trajo de vuelta al Área?- pregunto con una frialdad en la voz que Alby no pudo creer que salía de la boca de Newt.- Alby, te hice una pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres saber quién te trajo de vuelta?- preguntó algo inquieto por saber la razón de la frialdad en su voz.

-Alby- volvió a toser- Solo necesito saberlo. Tengo algo que decirle.

-De acuerdo- dio un leve suspiro- yo te traje de vuelta al Área.- La cara de Newt cambio; lucia furiosa.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto con el tono de voz más alto.- ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

"¿Por qué actúa como si estuviera furioso?" pensó muy preocupado por el cambio repentino de humor de Newt. Alby temía seguir escuchando, pero a la vez lo deseaba; estaba solo con el amor de su vida.

-Bueno.- "Tengo que contarle todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior para que me entienda", pensó y continuó. Quiero que me escuches muy bien. Desde hace algunos meses te he estado observando todos los días cuando y sales y entras del Laberinto.- Tomó aire- Minho me reclamo la noche anterior sobre ¿por qué te estaba espiando? Y yo no le conteste y dijo otras cosas sobre ti.- era el momento de averiguar si lo que Minho dijo realmente era verdad.-Me contó que él y tu mantenían una relación amorosa y que todas los noches se acostaban en el cuarto de mapas.- paso un momento de silencio, quería ver su reacción pero se dio cuenta que Newt no lo estaba mirando.

-¿Y?

Alby sintió un vacío al escuchar esa fría palabra. Newt hablaba con una gran indiferencia que le quemaba los oídos.

-No me has dicho como me encontraste. Quiero saberlo ahora.

-Yo noté que no regresabas a la hora a la que siempre regresabas y me preocupe, así que decidí salir a buscarte. Te encontré a unos cuantos metros de aquí todo lleno de sangre.- esas palabras le causaron un dolor emocional.

-Alby… acércate.- le murmuro. Alby aproximo su rostro al de Newt. En su rostro había aparecido un leve sonrojo que no era notable a simple vista. Cuando sus rostros estaban frente a frente, Newt comenzó a murmurar temblando.-Yo… yo…- Alby noto que de los ojos de Newt comenzaron a salir lagrimas.- Yo… te odio… Alby.

-¿Qué?- aparto velozmente su cara de Newt y de inmediato una furia lo invadió.- ¿Por qué mierda me estás diciendo eso?, acabo de salvarte y me dices que me odias.- sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya habían sido invadidos por las lágrimas. -¿Qué acaso no me di a entender?, ¿acaso no entiendes que te amo?- Newt se sobresaltó al escuchar la última pregunta.- ¿Dime acaso esperabas que Minho te hubiera salvado para agradecerle con una asquerosa noche de pasión?, ¿no estas complacido aun?, ¡Responde Newt!

-Yo…-Alcanzó a pronunciar Newt. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Alby volteo pero en un instante sintió que el dolor invadía su estómago. Minho lo acababa de golpear, tenía los ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Aléjate de Newt!- tomó a Alby de la ropa y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de la Finca, provocando un fuerte sonido, por un momento pareció que había roto la pared pero solo fue el sonido de la madera.-Newt, ¿Estas bien?

Alby termino agobiado por el golpe no podía levantarse. El golpe le saco todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones.

-Minho.- respondió Newt- Yo…- se llevó las manos a la cara. No le agradaba que lo vieran llorar.

-¡Eres un garlopo Alby! ¡Te voy a romper hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo!.- Comenzó a levantarlo hasta dejarlo a su altura. Alby no podía moverse, su cuerpo apenas intentaba recuperar el aire. Minho le tiro un puñetazo en rostro. Sintió como surgía la sangre de su boca. Minho iba por el segundo golpe cuando Newt le lanzo una toalla en la cabeza.

-¡Minho detente!, ¡Alby no me a echo nada!- eso tranquilizo los brazos de Minho quien comenzó a soltar lentamente a su víctima. – Déjame solo unos minutos con Alby para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- fue la última respuesta que pareció dar Minho antes de volverse asía Newt.- Dímelo.

-Comencé a llorar porque pensé que en un instante podría haber sido devorado por un penitente, eso es todo.

-¡No soy idiota!, escuche muy claramente como esa basura- señaló el cuerpo jadeante de Alby en el piso- te gritaba.

- Eso es cierto pero eso es algo privado y personal.- retomo control de sus palabras- ahora por favor, déjame arreglar ese asunto de una maldita vez.

Minho sin voltear asía Alby salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¿Alby?- pregunto Newt mientras intentaba localizar el cuerpo golpeado de Alby en el piso.- Perdón por lo que acabo de provocar.

Alby tardo unos segundos en ponerse de pie; cuando lo hizo sintió que se caería al instante, pero tomo fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

-Cállate- pudo pronunciar finalmente- fue mi estúpido grito el que atrajo al miertero de Minho.- se recargó en una pared de la habitación.

-Escucha. Esto que te diré a continuación va a aclarar todas las cosas que han sucedido.- tomó aire, miró fijamente los ojos de Alby. – En primera: yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación que no sea de amistad con Minho, no sé por qué te dijo eso.

-¿Enserio?- dijo casi gritando de alegría al escuchar esa verdad.

-Si, es enserio- dijo un poco cansado de la situación. Newt no era fan de los chismes del Área, así que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás sobre él y alguna tonta relación amorosa con alguno de sus amigos.

-Me siento tan feliz de escuchar eso.- dio una leve sonrisa que dejo ver sus diente blancos. Newt se sonrojo al ver esa extraña sonrisa de su superior.

-Je- Newt bajo lo mirada.- Era de esperar de alguien que me acaba de confesar su amor.- Alby se sonrojo tanto que su rostro lucía como un tomate a pesar de su oscura piel. –Bueno como sea.- su aspecto cambio de inmediato; ahora lucía sombrío y deprimido.- Lo que te diré ahora es muy importante. No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie más; solo tú serás el único del Área que lo sepa.-guardo un profundo silencio- Si le dices a alguien, nunca te lo perdonare.- Esa palabras sonaron realmente como una amenaza a muerte; Newt lo decía enserio.

-Te prometo que no le diré a nadie- acercó una silla a un costado de la cama de Newt.

-Bien. Desde el primer día que llegue al Área, me he sentido como un animal enjaulado; corriendo todos los días por un miertero Laberinto del cual estoy seguro que no hay salida. Estos últimos días estuve reflexionando sobre mí y llegue a una conclusión: acabaría con mi sufrimiento.- enrosco las manos en la cobija y continúo. Su voz sonaba temblorosa.- Hoy era el día Alby.- el líder sabía exactamente a lo que Newt se refería, pero mantuvo silencio.- Hoy escale uno de los malditos muros del Laberinto; llegue a una gran altura y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé.- sus manos comenzaron a temblar y se las llevó al rostro; las lágrimas habían regresado.- solo quería descansar en paz, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, quería terminar con un ser tan miserable como yo.

Alby pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Newt dándole un cariñoso abrazo. En ese momento su mejor amigo lo necesitaba más que nunca y él estaba ahí para él. Recordó las heridas en las manos de Newt; habían sido provocadas por sus esfuerzos al escalar el muro.

-Soy un idiota- le susurró al oído a Newt. Sentía que Newt era un niño pequeño al que él como un hermano mayor debía proteger sobre todas las cosas.

-Creí que todo había terminado, creí que estaba muerto. Pero no me di cuenta de lo descuidado que fui- apretó con fuerza la espalda de Alby- No imagine que alguien se preocuparía por mí y me arrastraría de nuevo al maldito infierno del que huía.- Comenzó a sollozar. Alby sentía levemente las lágrimas que resbalaban por su hombro.

-Sabes algo. Aunque me rogaras que te matara jamás lo haría; no tengo el suficiente valor para matar a la persona que amo.- se apartó de Newt, quedando ambos cara a cara.- Estoy seguro que también arias lo mismo por mi si en algún momento mi trasero está en peligro dentro del Laberinto.- Newt le lanzó un profundo beso. Alby se paralizo al instante. Después de tanto tiempo su amor era correspondido. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Todos los problemas se habían desvanecido en un momento que él no pudo percibir. Los labios de Newt eran suaves y agradables. Alby comenzó a explorar el interior; saboreando todo a su paso. Newt se apartó jadeando levemente.

-Justo a tiempo.- comento con una sonrisa y mirada tierna.

-¿Justo a tiempo de que?- pregunto Alby al momento que pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Newt.

-Justo a tiempo, antes de sucumbir de nuevo a este infierno encontré algo nuevo por lo cual vivir.- rosó sus labios contra los de Alby.

-Pero es todo lo contrario- respondió el líder al tiempo que le daba un suave beso.- Yo vivo y viviré para ti; eres lo único que me da fuerzas para continuar luchando por escapar de este Laberinto. No puedo creer que un ser tan hermoso como tu quisiera desaparecer.- esas últimas palabras le dolieron un poco a Newt; todavía no estaba recuperado al 100 por ciento.

-Alby...- le dijo con una veracidad y seguridad en sus palabras- yo también te salvaría si estuvieras en la misma situación, no importa que pase, aún si muero en el intento, yo siempre te estaré cuidando; hasta el final. Te lo prometo.- Le dio un apasionado beso-; el beso mas especial de todos. Ese fue un juramento especial e irrompible para Alby; nunca olvidaría esa promesa, jamás, y esperaría con placer el momento que él le devolviera el favor.-¿Y bien que te dijeron los Docs. sobre mi estado?- Esa pregunta le llego de golpe al líder; aún nadie le había hablado sobre el estado en el que había terminado su pierna.

-Bueno…- comenzó- al parecer te recuperaras rápidamente de tus heridas en la cabeza, manos y otras cortadas, pero…- Le ardía la garganta, no se creía capaz de decirle que ya no sería un corredor; pero fuera de eso, que ya no tendría la capacidad de caminar bien.- creo que eso es algo que un corredor debería de decirte. Minho sabe más sobre ese tema que yo.- Se levantó rompiendo todo contacto físico con Newt.- Odio admitirlo pero, si no te habrás dado cuenta, Minho también está muy preocupado por ti. Tanto como yo merece, verte y asegurarse de que estés bien.

-Tienes razón- seguido dio una burlona sonrisa- además ya sé que él me ama al igual que tu; eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero, simplemente yo no soy el que le corresponde a él. Dile que pase, por favor.

Alby acato órdenes; al salir de la habitación miró a Minho sentado de brazos cruzados en una silla. No parecía feliz. "¿Lo habrá escuchado?" pensó Alby al mismo tiempo que le hacía una seña para que entrara a la habitación.

Xxxx

Una hora después, Minho salió de la habitación y con un gesto desagradable le permitió el paso al líder.

Newt se notaba intrigado y algo sorprendido por lo que Minho le acababa de decir; le dijo que ya nunca más seria un corredor.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando; en algunos momentos los 3 reían, en otros era silencio puro, pero los que más duraron fueron los de seriedad con respecto al tema.

El día pasó y con él los meses; se cumplieron dos años. Dos años desde su llegada al Área, y con él, la llegada de Thomas. Mas sin embragó Newt y Alby habían mantenido una relación amorosa muy profunda y Minho ya había aceptado (no del todo) los sentimientos de Newt asía Alby. La promesa de Newt era algo especial y cada segundo que siguió en el Área, él no la olvidaba por nada. Pero la llegada de Thomas fue lo que lo cambio todo.

Xxxx

Alby despertó en la cama de la finca. Se sentía adolorido, sudoroso y con nauseas; acababa de ser pinchado por un penitente. Entró en pánico. Había recordado las cosas horribles de la llamarada y algunas cosas de Thomas y el origen del Laberinto. Todo era una pesadilla fuera del Laberinto, el mundo que él había imaginado no era más que un infierno. Intentó hablar, pero solo logro mascullar un chillido. De inmediato, un poco dudoso, entró Chuck a la habitación.

-¿Te…te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a Alby con un vaso con agua en la mano. Nervioso le acerco el vaso a la cara y volvió a hablar- Te traje un poco de agua.- Alby ni siquiera lo miraba- me alegra que ya hayas despertado.

Alby regresó en sí; recordó que fue atacado por el supuesto penitente muerto que Minho le había enseñado. De ahí en adelante solo recordaba las horribles cosas de la llamarada. Miro a Chuck con un gesto de cansancio en el rostro.

-¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó Chuck con la voz un poco impaciente. El chico quería salir corriendo de esa habitación; Alby le causaba cierto miedo al recordar la actitud de Ben después de que despertó cuando fue pichado, temía que actuara igual con él.- si quieres puedo traerte algo, lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- su voz sonó rasposa y algo siniestra, lo que le provocó al pequeño niño un escalofrío. Pero enseguida Chuck se mostró disponible para responder.

-Es una larga historia- tomo asiento a un lado de la puerta.- cuando él vio que no regresaban del Laberinto, se preocupó y se acercó a los muros a esperarte.- Alby sintió como una llama le inundaba el corazón. Eso mismo pasó cuando él vio que Newt no regresaba; cuando Chuck se refería a "él" era a Newt.- Los muros ya estaban por cerrarse. Él no dejó de mirar el muro y de pronto se dio cuenta que Minho te traía cargando, pero Minho calló y ya no iban a lograr entrar pero…- Alby se emocionaba cada vez con la historia; pensar que Newt lo había salvado lo hacía olvidar sus recuerdos. Newt no había mentido en su promesa.- él sin dudarlo salió del Área a rescatarte a ti y a Minho.

-¿Enserio hizo eso por mí?- logró mencionar casi en un susurro. Newt lo había salvado del Laberinto, a pesar de arriesgarse una noche en el Laberinto.

-¡Claro! Incluso, una vez dentro del Laberinto te colgó de un muro para que los penitentes no te vieran y lo logró ¡El solo!, bueno… ya que Minho los abandonó y se fue corriendo.

-¿Él?- la imagen de Newt llego de inmediato a su mente; casi muere por salvarlo.

-Sí, Thomas te salvo la vida.

"Thomas", escuchar esas simples palabras lo evaporizaron por dentro; Newt no lo salvó. No lo salvó aunque él se lo había jurado ese día. Newt era su última luz y lo había decepcionado. Todo lo que él creía sobre Newt era mentira; incluso un nuevito como Thomas tuvo más valentía para salvarlo que él. Se llenó de furia y tristeza.

-Después de tanto que hice por él, y después de que me lo prometió; lo olvidó por completo, es un mentiroso, un maldito mentiroso.

-¿Qué?- pronuncio un poco confundido Chuck.

-¡Llámalo!- exclamo con una furia descomunal en la voz.

-¿A Newt?- Alby frunció el ceño.

-No, a Thomas.

Xxxx

Thomas, era solo Thomas. El chico que salvaría a todos o los llevaría a la muerte a todos. Cambió a todos los Habitantes incluso a Newt y a él.

De ahí en adelante, Alby ya no tenía motivación de vivir; La llamarada azotaba el mundo, Teresa activo el final y los muros ya no se cerraban, no logró quemar los mapas, pero sobre todo… Newt no lo había salvado. Escapar del Laberinto no era opción; todo había terminado para él.

Lleno de un extraño pánico y terror, pero muy seguro de sí; miró a los penitentes que los rodeaban a él y a los Habitantes. Dio un leve paso, tal vez pronuncio algo, ya no importaba; corrió asía los penitentes, escuchó la voz de Newt, pero ya no importaba, todo lo que él creía como mundo había desaparecido tras un gran dolor. Pero si realmente Newt lo amaba, se lanzaría tras del y aún si el moria en el intento de salvarlo. El sentir como su cuerpo era destrozado por los penitentes, lo confirmo todo. Ese era el final; el final de la promesa.

**Esto fue todo, mu triste el final pero no queria arruniar la realidad de James Dashner sobre la muerte de Alby. Bueno ojalai lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Comenten.**


End file.
